HUGtto Folge 10
ist die 10. Folge der Staffel ''HUGtto! Pretty Cure'', sowie die 694. Folge der gesamten Pretty Cure Franchise. Zusammenfassung Hana, Saaya und Homare nehmen an einer Aktion der Zeitschrift Oshigoto Chao, für die Hanas Mutter arbeitet, teil und helfen am örtlichen Food-Festival aus. Da die drei den Job von Kellnerinnen übernehmen werden, zückt Homare ihren orangenen Kirstall der Zukunft, der ihr und Saaya eine passende Kellner-Uniform verleiht. Hana, jedoch, bekommt eine Uniform zugeschneidert. Anstatt des niedlichen Kleids das Saaya und Homare tragen, findet sich Hana in einem eher japanischen Gewand wieder, weswegen sie auch dem Takoyaki-Verkäufer zugeteilt wird. Doch hat Hana ein paar Schwierigkeiten sich mit ihrer Arbeit abzufinden. Zu einem ist sie über die Entscheidung des Tablets nicht glücklich, zum anderen, fühlt sie sich, besonders im Vergleich mit Saaya und Homare, nutzlos und fragt sich, warum sie nicht so agil sein kann wie Homare oder so schlau sein kann wie Saaya. Dennoch versucht sie die Arbeit so gut zu erledigen wie es nur geht - also auf Hana-Art, die der Takoyaki Verkäufer gar nicht gut findet und ihr stattdessen einen Takoyaki zum Probieren gibt. Hana ist mehr als überwältigt vom Geschmack der Takoyaki und zieht mit ihrer Begeisterung die Aufmerksamkeit der Leute auf sich. Da alle amüsiert lachen, befürchtet Hana, dass die anderen sie auslachen und entschuldigt sich beim Takoyaki Verkäufer dafür, dass sie wieder alles falsch gemacht hat und entfernt sich vom Festival. Hana ist nun, ganz anders als sonst, niedergeschlagen und denkt, dass es nichts gibt das sie tun kann - außer komische Gesichter zu machen. Sie bespricht ihre Sorgen mit Harry zur selben Zeit als Homare und Hana mit Hanas Mutter über Hanas Probleme. Und in genau diesen Moment erscheint Papple um die Sorgen des Takoyaki Verkäufers in einen Oshimaida zu verwandeln. Natürlich sind Hana und Harry sofort zur Stelle... jedoch kann Hana sich nicht mehr verwandeln?! Und Ange und Étoile schaffen alleine nicht mehr als den Oshimaida zurück zu halten, können ihn aber nicht besiegen. Als der Oshimaida ausholt um seine letzte Attacke einzusetzen, schreitet Hagutan ein und besiegt, zur Überraschung der Cures, den Oshimaida, woraufhin sie jedoch in eine Art Koma fällt. Wichtige Geschehnisse *Aufgrund ihrer starken Selbstzweifel konnte sich Hana in dieser Folge nicht in Cure Aile verwandeln. Auftauchende Figuren Hauptfiguren *Hana Nono/Cure Aile *Saaya Yakushiji/Cure Ange *Homare Kagayaki/Cure Étoile *Hagutan *Hariham Harry *Papple *Daigan *Ruru *Ristol *Oshimaida Nebenfiguren *Sumire Nono Bildergalerie Auf dem Weg zum Festival.jpg|Auf dem Weg zum Festival Aktion der Zeitschrift Oshigoto Chao.jpg|Aktion der Zeitschrift Oshigoto Chao HuPC10 Job Switch Waitresses (Saaya and Homare at least(.png|Verwandlung in Kellnerinnen Hana ist von ihrer Uniform überrascht.png|Hana ist von ihrer Uniform überrascht Saaya und Homare sind Kellnerinnen.jpg|Saaya und Homare sind Kellnerinnen Harry und Hugtan halten ausschau nach den Mädchen.jpg|Harry und Hugtan halten ausschau nach den Mädchen Waitress Homare.png|Homare als Kellnerin Waitress Saaya.png|Saaya als Kellnerin Homare auf Rollschuhen.png|Homare auf Rollschuhen Homare greift Hana etwas unter die Arme.jpg|Homare greift Hana etwas unter die Arme Hana ist enttäuscht dass sie nicht so flink it wie ihre Freunde.png|Hana ist enttäuscht dass sie nicht so flink it wie ihre Freunde Saaya hört Hana zu.png|Saaya hört Hana zu Homare weist Hana darauf hin dass sie nicht so sein muss wie andere.png|Homare weist Hana darauf hin dass sie nicht so sein muss wie andere Papple zieht los um die Cures zu besiegen.jpg|Papple zieht los um die Cures zu besiegen Hana versucht ihr bestes beim Takoyaki Stand zu arbeiten.jpg|Hana versucht ihr bestes beim Takoyaki Stand zu arbeiten Saaya und Homare reden mit Hanas Mutter.jpg|Saaya und Homare reden mit Hanas Mutter Hana ist nah an den Tränen weil sie denkt es gibt nichts was sie kann.png|Hana ist nah an den Tränen weil sie denkt es gibt nichts was sie kann Harry versucht Hana zu immitieren.jpg|Harry versucht Hana zu immitieren Hana versucht sich zu verwandeln.png|Hana versucht sich zu verwandeln Aber das PreHeart funktioniert nicht.png|Aber das PreHeart funktioniert nicht Hana ist verzweifelt weil sie sich nicht verwandeln kann.png|Hana ist verzweifelt weil sie sich nicht verwandeln kann Harry versucht nocheinmal auf Hana einzureden.jpg|Harry versucht nocheinmal auf Hana einzureden Cure Ange und Etoile erscheinen um zu kämpfen.jpg|Cure Ange und Etoile erscheinen um zu kämpfen Cure Ange und Etoile sind weiterhin entschlossen und glauben an Hana.jpg|Cure Ange und Etoile sind weiterhin entschlossen und glauben an Hana Etoiles Stern des Herzens blockt die Attacke ab.jpg|Etoiles Stern des Herzens blockt die Attacke ab Cure Ange nutzt Feder des Herzens um die Attacke zu stoppen.png|Cure Ange nutzt Feder des Herzens um die Attacke zu stoppen Cure Ange und Etoile greifen gemeinsam an.jpg|Cure Ange und Etoile greifen gemeinsam an Hana feuert die Pretty Cures an.png|Hana feuert die Pretty Cures an Ange und Etoile schenken Hana ein Lächeln.jpg|Ange und Etoile schenken Hana ein Lächeln Der Oshimaida greift ein weiteres Mal an.jpg|Der Oshimaida greift ein weiteres Mal an Hugtan hält den Oshimaida auf.jpg|Hugtan hält den Oshimaida auf Hugtan hat das Bewusstsein verloren.png|Hugtan hat das Bewusstsein verloren Alle sind besorgt um Hugtan.png|Alle sind besorgt um Hugtan Kategorie:Folgen Liste: HUGtto